


Better Man

by Serenity2020



Category: To the Manor Born
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28539258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenity2020/pseuds/Serenity2020
Summary: Set in the final episode.
Relationships: Richard DeVere/Audrey fforbes-Hamilton
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was one of the first that I started to write, but got stuck. Over the New Year I came back to it and I hope that it is a good edition to the fandom!

"Thank you for stopping me selling my Rolls." Audrey fforbes-Hamilton and Richard DeVere were walking back into the drawing room at the Old Lodge after Richard had stopped Audrey selling her car. The old Rolls Royce had been causing many issues for Audrey, due to its high cost of running, and she was considering selling it, however the price she had been offered had been far lower than her very high - and unrealistic- expectations.

"I'd hate to see you part with that." Richard told her, following her into the drawing room. 

"Would you like a cup of tea?" Audrey asked, extending her hospitality. She knew from experience he enjoyed his tea with milk and no sugar. 

"No, not for me." Richard replied as Brabinger met Audrey and helped her remove her jacket and take it to be placed away. He knew he would not be staying long. 

"Thank you Brabinger." she dismissed her butler, "Have you have any idea how much it costs to run?" Audrey asked to Richard as she proceeded to the hanging mirror to check her appearance. 

Richard cleared throat, "Ah, yes" He was not sure how Audrey had overlooked this, given the amount of grief she had given him over his car in the past. 

"Oh yes, of course you've got one of your own!" Audrey laughed at her forgetfulness, how could she forget that Richard had his own Rolls Royce. A sporty Corniche with all the mod cons. 

"Not really, mine belongs to the company, that's the whole point you see. You own your Rolls, nobody can take it from you. I could lose mine overnight." Richard said as he walked over to lounge. His tone was sardonic, and Audrey began to wonder what was coming.

"I've never looked at it like that." Audrey said, and in seeing that she was presentable after being outside, came back into the main area of the drawing room. 

"When people see your Rolls, they say 'There's Audrey fforbes-Hamilton', that's style." Richard told her as he sat down in the 2 seater lounge chair.

"Surely your Corniche has style?" she said as she walked over to the lounge to sit beside him. This was becoming more normal for them to sit together on the same lounge. It had taken time, and at first Audrey was out of her comfort zone, her usual position being in the single chair, from where she directed everything, and everyone. Their love-hate relationship had moved from nemesis’ to close friends, always on the brink of more. 

Audrey knew she was in love with Richard but she felt their circumstances prevented anything further happening. She was careful not to get too close. 

Richard was in love with Audrey too but he wasn’t sure if his feelings were reciprocated. There were times when he saw flashes that gave him hope that Audrey felt the same way and then he felt the impenetrable wall around her go up and he was convinced she could never love him, despite how hard he tried. 

Richard gave a small laugh at the irony of Audrey's comment, "Well, a lot of people around here think it's rather flashy. 'There goes the bounder from the manor', that's what they say about me." he said, thinking to the past, when Audrey herself had said some rather unflattering things.

Audrey, having completely forgotten her own behaviour as her feelings towards Richard changed, took this at an attempt of humor and now laughing, herself replied, "Of course they don't, your almost one of us now!"

Oh yes, the age old problem of a new comer into a village with a rich history, that did not often include outsiders. But he had worked hard to win their trust and inclusion, only to be reminded time and time again, that he still wasn't quite there yet. 'Almost' was as close as he would get for a while and he decided to challenge her. "Only almost?"

Audrey, realizing that he needed more, explained, "Well, you can't be completely one of us until you have lived here for some years."

"About 400?" he countered, a reference to the manor being the fforbes-Hamilton estate for over 400 years.

Audrey laughed again, "Well perhaps not quite as long as that, but we are rather slow to accept change." she tried to explain, indicating that it wasn't him, it was the community. Although she had not said it, Audrey had finally accepted him and his changes. 

"Don't I know it." he continued, "God knows I, I've tried to drag Grantleigh into the 1980s and now I know its a lifetimes work, and I won't be here that long." He knew he was building up to the moment that he would have to tell her his news.

"Why not?" she asked, feeling perplexed at where this was leading.

"I'm leaving. I'm selling up and going back to London." Richard told her, searching her face for clues on how she might feel about this. 

"Selling Grantleigh?" Audrey was shocked, she had not expected this and she felt a pain in her stomach and heart simultaneously. 

"Lock, stock and barrel. I need the money I'm afraid." he replied. 

"Oh Richard." was all Audrey could manage, and this was amongst the very few times where he had seen Audrey speechless.

"I wanted you to be the first to know." he told her, as if it might console her that she was the first person he would tell.

"But I thought Uncle Greville had arranged things?" Audrey was not used to losing, and she was uncertain why things had not fallen into place as she had planned.

"Well, yes he did, but his death occurred at rather unfortunate moment, deals weren't signed." Richard said, it was no fault of Audrey’s, she had done more than enough to help him.

"So what are you going to do?" Audrey asked with concern as the reality of what Richard was saying sunk in. She felt like she could hardly breath as her heart tore. 

"Oh, well, I shall survive, its just that I need cash and I need it quickly and selling Grantleigh is the only way I can raise it." he explained. Of course he would still have considerable wealth, but not everything could be converted into cash as fast as real estate.

"I really am most terribly sorry." Audrey said, her face fallen and her voice matching this. There were really no other words that were adequate. Of course she wanted to beg him to stay, but that would be both humiliating and unrealistic. 

"Thank you Audrey" Richard replied and in a moment of needing to feel comfort and closeness and sensing the same in Audrey, he put his hand on her leg and started to gently rub it. His touch was comforting to her, a connection that she needed. She briefly looked down at his hand, not able to look in eyes, afraid they would betray the loss she was feeling and said, "I've been through it all. I'm afraid it's going to be quite ghastly for you."

"Yes, I'm not looking forward to it." he told her. Richard didn’t want to sell Grantleigh for many reasons but top of the list was that he didn’t want to move away from Audrey. 

Audrey knew that he also needed comfort from her, and she placed her hand on his, their fingers entwining, and looked into his eyes as she said, "Well, if there's anything I can do to help, you will ask won't you?"

Richard looked into her blue eyes - the eyes to the soul that he had loved for a long while now - and thought now was the right moment to ask her what he had wanted to for some time. Keeping her gaze he replied, "Well, yes Audrey, there is something I would like to ask." as he uncrossed his legs and moved forward and around to look directly at her.

“Yes?” 

She could not tear her eyes away from his. She searched to understand what he wanted from her. The chemistry between them was electric, and they could both feel the importance of what was about to happen.

He started to say, "I-" when suddenly the door opened behind them, and clearing his throat Brabinger announced, "Uh, excuse me Madam, Mr Plunket to see you."

Audrey's heart sunk with this moment between them being lost forever. Their hands stayed together on her leg for a few more seconds, until she removed her hand to allow Richard to stand up. 

"I think I'd better go and break the awful news to mother. It's alright Brabinger, I'll slip out this way." and he rushed through the drawing rooms glass doors on to her terrace. Audrey walked in his steps and watched him leave off the terrace, before turning around to welcome her next guest. 

...

Audrey's head was spinning, what a life changing morning it had been! She was no longer a pauper, her life of meager existence was nearly over and she vowed to never return there. Her thoughts traveled to Richard. That intimate moment, broken by the arrival of Arnold. What was he going to ask her? She recalled the feeling of his hand on her leg, and her hand covering his. The intensity of the their eye contact. What ever it was he was going to ask she knew that it was important.

Her heart started to pull at the news he had shared with her - he was leaving Grantleigh. It had felt like a punch to the stomach. 

Their relationship was complicated. Whilst she had originally thought he could be her 'Mr Convenient', their relationship had been tumultuous. She had resented his presence in the manor, her manor, and the village's quick adoption of him into their community - welcoming his new ways of doing things along with his generosity. Audrey had taken delight in telling him everything he was doing wrong. She had schemed many a time to undo his plans for changes, yet they had developed a relationship that was difficult to put into words. A mutual attraction, that had never progressed beyond holding one another whilst dancing. A mutual respect of the other, born from no inhibitions in sharing what was on their minds (other than their true feelings for each other) and egos that were not bruised too easily. A mutual admiration, not too often shared openly but alive and living in their hearts and minds.

What would she do without his constant presence in her life? Now, she was finally his equal, she could hope to develop their relationship further without fear that he would think that her motive of being with him was to return to the manor. That had certainly been the intent in the beginning and this had evolved so much since then. Now, Audrey would want to be with Richard no matter where he was. Richard DeVere was everything that Marton fforbes-Hamilton was not. Smart, loyal, progressive, humble, someone who came from nothing and made something of himself - a fighter and he was willing to go toe to toe with her for what he wanted. Plus he was charming and extremely attractive. She was guilty of often thinking about what it would be like to run her fingers through his hair, be enveloped in his strong arms, his lips on hers and wondering if his mustache would tickle her face.

Audrey knew that this inheritance was her key to holding on to Richard and she grabbed Bertie's lead, for a walk around the estate to help her think through her options and determine the best path forward.


	2. Chapter 2

As Richard left the Lodge, he berated himself. He was a fool for thinking he had a chance with Audrey now she knew he was moving out of Grantleigh. He was a coward not to follow through on asking her the question he really wanted the answer to - did he still have a chance with her without the manor? 

Since their very first meeting, the day of her husband’s funeral, he had been enchanted by her. Her schemes to undo him had hurt at times, but his feelings of attraction, respect and admiration had never ceased and only grown over the years. 

Richard had never met a woman like her before. She was neither intimated nor infatuated with his wealth. She was willing to speak her mind directly to him. Her praise was not false flattery, or often, and when she praised him it made him feel 100 feet tall. She presented a picture of straight-laced and proper but he suspected that underneath was a fun, adventurous woman who did not need a man to feel whole. He found her confidence sexy, not to mention how she looked in breeches and riding boots. His desire for her grew daily, but she had a wall around her that he was unable to penetrate completely. He had made it his mission pull that wall around her down.

The one thing she wanted that only he could give her, had slipped away. He left it too late to play his trump card and capture his love. Now he berated himself for thinking he had more time to pull down that wall, for missing his chance with the one lady he was in love with and desired more than anyone he had previously. Including Sarah, his late wife. 

Yes, he had loved Sarah. How could he not, she was sweet and devoted. Her sudden illness and quick decline still provided feelings of guilt - did he cause this? Did his lack of attention expedite this? He felt guilty again now, knowing that their marriage really was a failure - he loved Audrey more than he had ever loved Sarah. 

And now, his time with Audrey had gone. He could feel his hand on her leg, her hand on his and he longed for her touch. He had lost count the number of times he had dreamed about her - their first kiss, the feeling of her in his arms, ravishing her body as they consummated their relationship. His body physically reacted to these thoughts and he needed to stop his daydream and focus on the task at hand - getting ready to sell Grantleigh. He had told Audrey first, and now he was walking into the drawing room to break the news to his mother.

...

Audrey reached the top of Perigran’s Folley and took in the view of Grantleigh and beyond. This was her home, it was in her blood, for her the thought of moving from here had never entered her mind, even when she lost the manor. Now though, she would travel to the ends of the earth to be with Richard, something she would never do for Marton. 

The most attractive aspect of Marton was that he would inherit the Manor, and for this Audrey would willingly and masterfully arrange the marriage with him, despite Marton being 10 years older than her. And it wasn't all bad, they shared the same family heritage and interests, he could be good fun at parties, but they both knew that their marriage was for show. Marton loved the young ladies, and whilst he respected Audrey, and his own reputation, enough to never put her in a position where she would lose face, he was at least discrete. 

Audrey didn't regret the marriage, her first and only love had been Grantleigh and the marriage to Marton enabled this. Richard was a complication now. She did love him, more than she had ever loved Marton. Had her pride come in the way of freeing her to pursue a relationship with him? It was ironic that over time, her original reason for pursuing him - to get back into the manor - was what ultimately slowed her down. Audrey had developed real feelings for Richard and became determined that he would never believe that the only reason she wanted to be with him was to return there. 

By the time Audrey had reached the top, she had narrowed it down to two options. The first, and most obvious, was to buy the manor back. It would be hers outright. Would this risk Richard returning to London and never seeing him again? A thought more dreadful than losing the manor. The second option she had pondered, was for her to become a majority shareholder in Cavendish, thereby securing Richard in his position and providing the capital he needed to build the refrigeration plant. Audrey estimated that she would need to buy no more than 30% of the shares to be in this position. This would guarantee Richard's location in the manor. Or would it? What if he didn't return her feelings? What if that wasn't enough money and he still needed to sell? Although Audrey's inheritance was substantial and would easily cover the cost for both the manor and the shares, she was equally determined not to squander it away, as Marton had. Her mind ticked over endlessly, the fors and againsts. The world of finance was not a world that she was overly familiar with. 

She wanted to be with Richard on equal terms. She did not want him to leave. She wanted to be back in her beloved manor. Whilst the walk had cleared her mind, her decision on the 2 options was not yet clear. But she knew who she could talk to to help her.


	3. Chapter 3

Audrey entered the farm managers office and was not at all surprised to Richard there. She knew him well enough to know that this is where he went when he wanted to isolate himself. She also knew that the isolation rarely applied to her and in the past he had been grateful to see her, if noone else.

"Richard - " she began, and he looked up suddenly. She could see the weight of the world was on his shoulders, yet he smiled a pained smiled and stood up. 

"Audrey, twice in one day. We have to stop meeting like this, people will talk." he tried to humor her. She could see that his heart was not in it, and truly felt for him, but he did not know his worries were needless, yet.

Audrey smiled at him, "You should know by now Richard that there are very few people who I care about what they think of me. Let them talk." She indicated the seat across from his desk, "Mind if sit down? I need your advice."

"I am not sure advice from me could help you, but for you, anything." again he smiled as he spoke to her.

"Richard, being defeatist doesn't suit you." Audrey's frustration at his self depreciation was starting to show, "Where is the fighter in you gone?"

Trust Audrey to call him out straight away, he shook his head, "Your right, but today is a heavy day Audrey. Leaving the manor means so much more than the movement of furniture between bricks and mortar." He looked into her eyes, "I am losing much more than that."

Audrey swallowed as she felt his pain, she kept her eyes on him and asked, "Really Richard? I can tell you from experience that those who are your true friends will remain so."

"And what about someone who I would consider to be more than a friend?" he asked her, keeping her gaze. His courage starting to stir under her challenge.

She smiled at him, hope shining through. "I am sure that their feelings would not change." She was baiting him here, waiting to see where this could go.

He returned her smile with a wry one of his one. "I am not so sure if I had nothing to offer them..."

Seeing Richard lose his courage, Audrey tried another tact, "Maybe they couldn’t accept what you had to offer, maybe they would think it would seem mercenary.” She paused to see if her words were sinking in. He looked thoroughly defeated. “Richard, what were you going to ask me this morning, before Arnold interrupted us?"

"Oh, I, well, I, uh - " Richard stammered. It was so unlike him, that Audrey felt compelled to put him at ease.

"Richard De Vere, nerves is not something I have ever seen from you. It's me, Audrey, you can ask me anything. If our past has not taught you anything, let me remind you that we can say what we want to one another, and forgive each other for any bruised egos." and then she giggled a little, thinking of the time where he fell through the bridge after he had asked Marjory to coordinate the Fox Hunt Ball and that she usurped his tonic ad.

Richard nodded with a grin, his own memories flashing back, a picnic with Audrey that was a commercial for his store, deliberately making decisions to get her attention. Their gaze on one another held a burning chemistry that could not be put into words. "Yes Audrey, you're right. Well, actually, I was going to ask you - "

"Oh sorry Mr DeVere, Mrs fforbes, didn't mean to interrupt you." Mr Spalding, the estate manager, had unwittingly stopped Richard asking Audrey his question for the second time that day. Richard took this as a sign not to ask her and as Spalding made himself scarce, Richard asked, "I was just wondering if you will come visit us in London?"

Audrey narrowed her eyes, could this really be what he wanted to ask her? If she would visit him in London? "Really Richard? That is the question you wanted to ask me?" Audrey could not help but verbalize her thoughts. Here she was thinking how she could keep this man close, when he wanted to know _if she could visit him some time in London_?

Richard felt his stomach sink. Twice now he had been a coward, and she could see right through him! He looked to the ground, knowing he was caught in a lie and not sure how to recover. He looked back up to her. "I'm sorry Audrey, I'm just not myself today. I would like to talk to you about something, but I'm afraid that now is not the time." Immediately he regretted saying the words. "I mean I have time for you now, I want to talk to you now, it's just a different subject that I need to leave for another time. I can't face it today." He felt the hole he was digging for himself get deeper and deeper. Now he was admitting what a coward he was! 

'Right.' replied Audrey, at a loss for words. Like much of their relationship, 2 steps forwards and 3 steps back. Feeling totally confused, Audrey pressed on. "I was wondering Richard if you can help me with some questions about business in general?"

"Of course! Fire away." Relieved to have the focus off himself, he was ready to go. "What would you want to know?"

"Hypothetically speaking, if a person brought a majority of shares in a company, would they have the power to direct where capital is spent for that business?" she asked, really not sure if this was a relevant question.

"It really depends on the situation. Shareholders really don't have that much say in the day to day operations of a business." he replied.

"Oh. Do they have a say on who runs the company?" she asked.

"Somewhat, that is really directed by the board, however shareholders play a significant role in their decision, so if you were a majority shareholder then you could certainly influence this." he told her.

"What about projects that require a lot of money, like your refrigeration plant?" she wanted to know.

"Well, yes for that, they do because it is a significant investment." he was curious now, "Why all these questions Audrey?"

"Just curious." Now it was her turn to feel her nerves building up.

"But why? And why now?" Now it was his to turn to not let up.

Audrey knew, this was her moment, it was now or never. 

"Because I want to help you Richard. I want to help you so that you will stay here." Audrey had never been plainer with her feelings to him. She looked at him apprehensively, wondering what his response would be.

He face lit up. "Oh Audrey. If only you could, but I don't see how?" he was very puzzled by this turn in the conversation.

"Yes, Richard I can." She smiled. "I have an inheritance, you see, from Uncle Greville. I don't know how to help you the best - buying the manor off you or investing in Cavendish and supporting you there."

Richard was lost for words, Audrey saving him? He shook his head, thinking he must have imagined it.

"Richard, what do you think?" Audrey prompted, confused by his reaction.

"Audrey, I think that you are incredible. I would never ask you to bail me out of my business. I could never expect that from you -"

"Richard, I want to. I believe in you, I am confident that it would be a good investment." she jumped in.

"Thank you, but if anything, you belong here at the manor, and that is how you should use your inheritance. I know the seller," he joked, "I could get it at a good price for you."

Audrey rolled her eyes. Richard walked around to her and with his hands held the upper sides of her arms, "Honestly Audrey, this means more to me than you will ever know. I have never taken help in my business, I have fought for it, and that is how I will keep going. I love thinking that you will be back here. That is the best help you can give me."

Audrey's eyes filled with tears and Richard noticed, "Oh Audrey, I hope I haven't offended you." His arms wrapped around her body. She stayed there for a moment, then pushed away. "I'm sorry Richard." she turned and left the farm managers office.

Richard played the scene over in his head. He felt confused and regret - why didn't he ask her? And why was she so upset about the thought of getting the manor back and not helping him? And then he remembered the words she had said _I want to help you Richard. I want to help you so that you will stay here_ and he realised what an idiot he was!

....

Audrey was hurrying back to the Lodge, feeling as though she had given Richard her heart and he stomped on it in her full view. She was a fool for thinking that this man had feelings for her! Now that he was returning to London he had no need for her.

"Audrey!" she heard his voice calling as he came running after her. She put her head down and tried to fasten her pace but she could not escape him, and he soon caught up to her on the bridge and stood in her way.

"Do I have a chance with you without the manor?" he asked her, knowing it really was now or never.

"What!?" was her confused reply.

"That was what I wanted to ask you - would I stand a chance of being with you - of marrying you - if I don't have the manor?” he didn’t wait for her reply as he rushed on. “Audrey, I have had feelings for you for a long time now, I am not sure what stands in our way, but now that I can't give you the one thing you really want, do I still stand a chance that we can be together?" he actually felt free now that the words were out.

"Oh, Richard!" was all Audrey could manage. She was speechless, but her face said what her words couldn't. She broke into a huge smile as tears welled in her eyes.

"Audrey?" Richard prompted.

"Yes, Richard, yes!" Audrey replied.

Richard took a step forward and gathered her in his arms, this time she did not resist and wrapped her arms around his torso in the comfort of knowing that they were on the same page. He kissed the top of her head and held her tight. Audrey looked up at him and he lowered his head so that their lips met. It was a soft, tender kiss and when it broke they looked at each other and smiled.

"Audrey, I didn't know if you would want me without the manor." he told her. 

"Richard, I couldn't bear that you would think that that was the only reason that I would. Only now that I can prove to you that this is not why I want to be with you, can I believe that we can be together, as equals." With these words, Richard felt the wall around Audrey fall down, this is why he had not been able to break through in the past.

"Audrey, it made me feel good that only I could give you something that you wanted." Richard stated.

"But you might never know what did I want more - you or the Manor." she pointed out. "I need you to know that I want you. No matter where you are, no matter what you do, or don’t, have. Yes, I want the manor, but I couldn't start anything with you where my feelings for you could be questioned, where I would look like a mercenary."

Richard laughed, "My darling, I would do anything for you." and he leaned in and kissed her again. This time the kiss was not as restrained as she moved her arms around his neck and ran her fingers through his hair. His arms tightened around her, trying to get as close as physically possible. The kiss deepened and they became breathless and they reluctantly parted from their kiss.

Audrey spoke first, looking deeply into his eyes, "Richard, I think we should go to the lodge." 

They held hands as they started the walk to the lodge. Richard spoke first, "Audrey, I can't believe the turn this day has taken. It started so badly and has turned into the best day of my life."

"Yes darling, same for me. I woke up a pauper and now I am not and even better, I have you." Audrey agreed. It was funny how it felt so natural for them both to be walking hand in hand, calling each other affectionate names. They both felt the weight lifted from them after years of attraction that seemed to go nowhere.

They reached the Old Lodge and as they entered holding hands Brabinger came into the room and looking surprised, in the most discreet way, he greeted them, "Hello Madam, Mr DeVere."

"Brabinger, Richard and I have something very important to discuss, can you please ensure that we are not interrupted?" Audrey instructed.

"As you wish Madam." he replied and left the room, closing the door behind him.

Immediately they returned into one another's arms, where they resumed a passionate kiss. Richard’s hands traveled all over her, trying to feel every part of the body he had desired for so many years, almost to make sure that he was not dreaming. Audrey broke the kiss, "Darling, business before pleasure."

"Darling, I have waited so long for this, please...." he felt himself pleading.

"OK, just another kiss and I want to talk about what we are going to do." she told him.

"I have lots of ideas about what we can do, or just one if you would like it?" Richard raised his eyebrows at her.

"Really darling?" she laughed, "Alright, one more kiss and then business." Audrey agreed. Knowing that she had Richard was one thing, but there were many things to talk about, and despite being no virgin she still felt nervous about how quickly they were progressing.

When their kiss broke their hands remained connected and they sat on lounge that they had both experienced heartbreak on just hours before. 

“Darling,” Richard started, “I want you to buy the manor. It’s your rightful home and it just makes sense for you to use your inheritance for that.”

Audrey nodded, it did make sense. She looked down at their hands, fingers entwined. She looked up, her blue eyes meetings his dark brown ones. Eyes that she had loved for years now and eyes that she could see the love for her in now. 

“Richard, darling, I don’t want you to go. If I buy the manor, will you stay?” 

It was a big ask. She was effectively asking him to live with her. Richard knew what he wanted but he wasn’t prepared to ask right at that moment. He decided he needed to buy some time. 

“Yes darling, I will. But will you come with me to London this afternoon?”

“Why?”

“We need to go shopping.”

Audrey was confused. “What for?”

Richard smiled, “I want to take you out for dinner and buy you something special.” He tucked her hair behind her ear then leaned in to kiss her cheek, breathing in her scent of shampoo and a lightly scented floral perfume that she always wore. He had often tried to find it, but he had not been successful yet. 

Audrey felt his soft, warm lips on her skin. His signature smell of spice and wood that made her yearn for him - so manly and sensual. Her skin tingled from his kisses and her lips wanted to feel him again. She moved her hands to his neck and their lips met. As their mouths parted, their tongues touched. 

“Please?” Richard asked her when they stopped for breath. 

Audrey was lost in his eyes. She nodded. Of course she would go to London with him, she would go to the moon with him if he asked. That was how much she loved him. 

“Let’s go now - we can buy you a new dress before dinner!”

Audrey laughed at his impulsiveness, “Darling, should you be spending money?”

“My personal finances are fine, please don’t worry about that. We can stay in my penthouse - in separate bedrooms if you like.” he added not wanting to presume anything. 

Audrey smiled. She wasn’t sure what she wanted and she appreciated Richard’s offer. “Okay, what should I pack?”

“Just your bed clothes and toiletries.” Richard was excited that she had agreed to go to London with him and he wanted to move quickly before she changed her mind. 


	4. Chapter 4

Not half an hour later they were in Richard’s helicopter, flying to London. Audrey studied his face while he was concentrating on his piloting. She knew this face so well. His dark eyes that could express his feelings or equally hide them. His long nose. His soft lips framed by his dark mustache. His strong chin with a dimple. His jawline, the stubble from the day darkening. Audrey smiled and her breath drew in as the realization that they would finally be together came to her again. 

Richard could feel her blue eyes studying him. “Darling, I can’t concentrate with your watching me like that.” He smiled, loving her attention despite the distraction it created. 

Audrey laughed, god how he loved the sound of it, “Sorry darling, I couldn’t help myself.”

Audrey looked out the window. She didn’t really like flying in a helicopter but she was never sure if the butterflies in her stomach were from her fear of flying in a helicopter or being so close to Richard. Today though she believed her butterflies came from her anticipation of the hours to come. Hours alone in his penthouse. What was she worried about, she wondered. It wasn’t the sex itself, she knew this. It was hard to admit, but Audrey worried about what Richard would think of her. 

He was an experienced man, she was sure he would be a good lover. She wanted to be a good lover too and she worried that her inexperience would turn him off. She chewed her lip. 

Richard noticed Audrey’s nerves. “A penny for your thoughts?” he asked. He was worried that she might be regretting her decision to come to London with him. 

Audrey smiled nervously, she swallowed and decided that she would not play games with Richard, she wanted their relationship to be one hundred percent honest. 

“I’m worried that I might not be good enough for you.” she said quietly. 

Richard’s brows furrowed. Audrey fforbes-Hamilton not good enough for him? A confidence crisis. This was new and intriguing. “What do you mean?” 

“Well, I, I’m not very experienced....” Audrey started and Richard knew exactly where she was heading. 

He moved his hand briefly from the controls to her knee to squeeze it reassuringly. “Darling, don’t be concerned about that. I love you and I know that together we will make magic. Please darling, don’t worry, we will go as slowly as we need. I’m not in a rush.”

Audrey smiled, this time with relief. The rest of the trip passed in comfortable silence and they were soon at Richard’s Mayfair penthouse - an impressive four bedroom apartment with stunning views over Hyde Park. It was furnished in the modern style Richard liked so much and he could feel Audrey’s dislike. 

“I know it’s not your style darling.”

Audrey laughed, “No it certainly is not. This is what worries me - your style is so modern where as I like the classics. How shall we survive together?”

Richard pulled her into his arms, thinking for what must have been the 100th time that day how happy he was, and kissed Audrey softly. He wondered if he would ever get used to the feeling of her lips on his. Her hands went up to his neck and then through his hair and this too bought him tingles. 

Richard’s hands moved over her body slowly, taking in every curve, then resting on her bottom which he pulled even closer into him. When they needed to finally take a breath Richard bent to rest his forehead on Audrey’s. He liked how she was tall, how he didn't have the bend his neck too far to kiss her, he felt like they were made for each other. 

“Time to shop?” he asked softly. Richard didn’t want to go anywhere but he had a plan to put into action. 

“Must we?” Audrey murmured, she had waited so long for this and wanted to stay in his arms forever. She kissed his lips again, her tongue gently touching his. 

Richard groaned, he didn’t want to go anywhere but he needed to get them moving. “Yes my love, we will be back soon.”

....

They made it out of the penthouse and into Harrods to buy Audrey’s dress for dinner. As he had hoped, Audrey was happy to try on dresses on her own and Richard stepped away under the pretense of an emergency work call. 

He made it to Asprey’s where he had already arranged to view their engagement rings. He knew a simple and classic ring would appeal to Audrey and selected a 4 carat oval diamond on a plain platinum band. He had managed to acquire Audrey’s previous wedding band to ensure the size was correct. 

They returned to the penthouse to get ready for dinner. Audrey knew she was ready for more with Richard and that separate bedrooms would not be required that night, although she did use the spare room to get dressed. 

When she walked into the drawing room Richard sighed in delight. Audrey looked stunning. Her dress was long and beaded in silver with long sleeves, a very deep v neckline, a sexy split at the front where it fell to the floor, showing glimpses of her long legs and a black sash that accentuated her slim waist. It hung perfectly on her tall frame with her hair in loose waves and clipped up on one side. 

“Audrey, you look magnificent.” Richard told her and kissed her lightly. Audrey smiled at him as she gently rubbed her thumb on his lips to remove her lipstick, an intimate and caring gesture that gave him a thrill. 

“So do you, my darling.” she replied, and he did. The tuxedo was expensive and cut perfectly for his body. Audrey ran her hands down the jacket lapels letting them rest on his chest. He was so handsome and he was all hers, finally. 

They smiled at one another as their eyes connected. Richard ran a finger gently down her face. 

“Ready, my love?” he asked. 

Audrey nodded and turned so they could walk out and Richard threaded his arm through hers. 

Dinner was at Annabel’s, the most exclusive club in London. They were not shy with their physical affection in public Richard stealing a kiss whenever the chance was available and they stayed with the their hands held, Audrey’s arms linked through Richard’s or his arm around her back. Richard was so tall that Audrey could wear heels and he was still easily taller than her and she loved this. 

Richard could see that Audrey was impressed to be in the club. They ordered their meals and Richard took Audrey’s hand, which was resting on the table, to hold. His thumb gently caressed her smooth, creamy skin sending chills of excitement through her body. Would she ever get used to his touch so that this affection would lose its excitement? Audrey doubted it. Richard DeVere was the kind of man she would always be excited by. His powerful energy and determination meant that he was no push over, and Audrey craved his approval as much as he did hers. 

They smiled at one another as the candlelight from the table danced across their face. 

“I still can’t believe it.” Richard said. “That I am sitting here with you. Today started as one if the hardest in my life - leaving Grantleigh and any chance I thought I had of us being together and here it is at dinner time and we are together.”

Audrey laughed sweetly. “I can’t believe it either. This morning I was selling my Rolls, feeling poorer than a church mouse,

and then I found out I was losing you forever.” she shook her head. “Richard, it isn’t easy to say this, but when you told me you were leaving it hurt just as much as when I lost the manor. I never thought I could love anything, or anyone, more than I love Grantleigh. I know now I was wrong.”

Richard took her hand and pressed it to his mouth in a gentle kiss. He was touched that her feelings for him were so strong and felt foolish for ever doubting if she felt the same way about him that he did for her. 

“And then, thanks to Uncle Greville, it all changed. Now I am having dinner with the most handsome and charming man in England. The man of my dreams.”

Richards eyes burned with love for Audrey. He had never felt this way before about a woman. Infatuated couldn’t do it justice. He was obsessed with her and wanting to know everything about her, needing to be closer to her than anyone had ever, or would ever, be. 

Now was as good a time as any. Richard reached into his jacket pocket and placed the jewelry box in front of Audrey. 

“What’s this?” she asked surprised. Her heart was beating wildly. Here she was, sitting across the table and holding hands with the man of her dreams, it was the perfect moment. 

“Open it.” Richard’s heart was also beating so fast he thought he might faint. What if Audrey thought it was too soon, what if she hated the ring? Should he really have done this in Annabel’s?

Audrey slowly opened the box. She hoped desperately that it was an engagement ring and didn’t want to be disappointed to find anything else so she put on her neutral face. 

Richard saw her expression change and he could not read her. His heart sunk as the possibility that she would not want it seemed to become real. 

When Audrey saw the spectacular oval diamond engagement ring, her eyes filled with tears and her face beamed with joy. Richard knew that she was happy and he moved gracefully to be on his bended knee next to her. He took her hand into his and with the other he traced her jaw. 

He had thought all afternoon about what he wanted to say, now his mind was blank and he spoke from his heart. 

“Audrey fforbes-Hamilton, I have been in love with you since the day I met you. Today started as the worst in my life, as I told you, leaving Grantleigh was more than leaving a house - I could do that in a heartbeat. It was leaving you that broke my heart. I didn’t want to consider a life that didn’t have you, a life where I didn’t have a chance with you. You are everything to me Audrey. I love you more than I thought it was possible to love anyone else. You have fought for me when I thought I had no one in my corner. You wanted to help me when I thought it was hopeless and you make me want to be a better man. I want to spend everyday of the rest of my life with you darling. Audrey, will you do me the extreme honor of marrying me? Will you be my wife?”

By the time Richard finished his eyes were shining with tears and his voice betrayed every emotion that he was feeling. Audrey’s eyes had overflowed as his words sunk in. He truly loved her!

She nodded as she was afraid to speak, that she would in fact burst into sobs of happiness and relief to be forever with the man she loved. 

“Audrey, darling?” he checked that her nod was indeed real. 

“Yes, Richard, yes darling!” Audrey’s voice cracked with emotion and Richard could not help it, he stood up and pulled her into his arms to hold. He could feel her sobs against his body and now his own tears overflowed. 

“You have made me the happiest man in the world.” he told her and Audrey pulled back to look in his eyes. The intensity in their connection was stronger than any words of love could describe. 

They kissed softy. It was barely enough for them but they were in public. 

Richard picked up the ring box and took out the ring. He placed it on her finger, a perfect fit, and it sparked as she placed her hand on top of his for them both to admire it. 

“I can’t wait to be Mrs DeVere.” Audrey told him with a smile. “It will be the first time in my life that I am not Audrey fforbes-Hamilton. I never thought that would happen. Richard, there could be no one happier than I am right now. You said the most beautiful words to me. I meant what I said about my heart breaking this morning. And now it’s bursting with joy. I am so happy to spend the rest of my life with you.”

Richard’s smile was more than Audrey had ever seen. His crooked teeth, that he liked to cover when he smiled and which Audrey loved about him, were on display. They kissed again as they continued to hold one another. 

The band had started to play romantic background music and Richard broke their kiss to whisper, “Let’s dance.”

On the dance floor they continued to hold each other in their embrace as they swayed softly to the music, their bodies molded as one. 

“Do you like the ring?” he asked. 

“I love it. It’s perfect, like you.” Audrey replied and she pulled her hand down from around his neck and rested on his chest, admiring the stunning ring. “It’s really beautiful.” she added. 

“Then it’s just like you.” Richard told her and they smiled at one another again, still trying to comprehend the days events and how they had turned from being heartbroken to deliriously happy. 

The club photographer asked if they would like their photo taken and they turned to face him, Audrey’s hand with the sparkling engagement ring still resting on Richard’s chest, their smiles of joy and love unmistakable. 

Over dinner they talked about wedding plans (as quickly as possible at Grantleigh) and their honeymoon shortlist (somewhere warm on the beach). The sale of Grantleigh back to Audrey wasn’t discussed, that could wait until tomorrow. 

On the dance floor after dinner they swayed together, Audrey’s cheek rested in the crook of Richard’s neck. She could feel the soft skin of his neck against her cheek and the unmistakable scent of his aftershave. She nuzzled him and he moved his head so that their lips could touch. Audrey tasted sweeter than honey as their tongues teased each other. The prelude building up for later that night.

“I’m not going to sleep in the guest room tonight.” Audrey whispered in to Richard’s ear and he softly groaned in anticipation of what might be coming. Their lips met again hungrily. 

“We don’t have to, you know, go all the way.” Richard offered and hoped his gentlemanly ways would be turned down, but still win him major respectability points. 

“You don’t want to?” she teased him with a coy smile. 

“Of course I do! I just want to respect your wishes.” he kissed her again, running his tongue along her lips. 

“I wish for you to make love to me.” he heard her sweet voice whisper and he omitted a soft groan of desire again.

“Can we go now?”

“I thought you’d never ask.”


	5. Chapter 5

Audrey lay in bed the next morning thinking about the night before. She had never been made love to like that and wondered why she had been so nervous. Richard made her feel so comfortable that she lost all her inhibitions. His hands were gentle in their caress, his lips and tongue soft but powerful as they explored areas she had never experienced before, and when their bodies joined and he could not stop calling her name, she had never felt as satisfied and whole as she did in those moments. Their bodies together were perfection, as if they were made for one another. If Audrey was not already smitten with Richard DeVere then after that night she knew she couldn’t live without him. 

Richard was reliving their night in his mind as well. He had no idea what Audrey was worried about! She was magnificent. He could still feel her lips on his skin, her hands on his body, her legs wrapped around him, her moans of pleasure that became cries of ecstasy. He couldn’t get enough of her. A lifetime with Audrey would not nearly be enough for the desires she created in him. He looked at her with the strongest love he had ever felt. It was a fact - Richard adored her. 

And what was even more intensely satisfying than their love making were the words spoken as they lay together afterwards. Richard traced her jaw as his eyes drunk her in. 

“You know when I said I love you more than I thought it was possible to love someone?”

“Mmm?” Audrey met his eyes. They were so dark and full of love that it made her breath draw in. She trailed her finger down his chest. 

“I love you even more than that now.” Richard smiled shyly, not used to sharing so many of his feelings. 

“Really?”

“Really. You’re everything to me.”

Audrey’s chest hurt with the love she was feeling for Richard. Finally she has met someone who she loved more than herself, more than her beloved Grantleigh. 

“Richard?” 

“Yes darling?”

“I love you. I just realised that I haven’t told you that yet. I love you with all my heart and more than I have ever loved anyone or anything. I know it sounds cliched but I do feel like you complete me, I feel whole. For the first time I feel the kind of love that makes me want to do more for someone else, than for myself. I would have left Grantleigh for you. That’s how much I love you.”

Richard took in all her words. He knew she meant every single syllable she said, Audrey rarely said things she didn’t mean. He was overwhelmed by what she had shared and tears sprung into his eyes. 

“Audrey, I don’t know what to say other than I feel the same way. You are the only woman for me and I don’t want to spend another day apart. And Audrey?”

“Yes darling?”

“You were wonderful, I have never made love with anyone and experienced what I felt with you. You have my heart. You had it the day we met and will have it for the rest of our lives.”

“And you mine, my darling. All my love and all my heart.”

They lay tangled together around each other, ready to continue their life together. 


End file.
